


【柱斑】命中注定

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 柱间不是一个滥情的人，也极其厌恶没有爱情的纯肉体关系，更别提与一个陌生人发生一夜情。这次的情况还是生平的第一次。不问缘由，不问姓氏，仅仅遇见的第一眼，就惊为天人。二话不说，两人的唇齿就胶着在一起。仿佛他们是上辈子失散的恋人，而这辈子命中注定要在一起。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	【柱斑】命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

有没有那么一个人，自你遇见的第一面，你就知道那是你命中注定的人？有没有那么一个人，你不知道他的名字，不清楚他的喜好，但你知道，你所做的一切，都能轻而易举地取悦他？  
  
（1）  
睁开双眼第一个看见的，是个陌生人。   
阳光泄入的清晨，房间里每个角落都被照得富丽堂皇。柱间躺在床上，可以看见头顶成放射性的束状光线，空气中的纤尘悠悠然地漂浮在阳光下。   
阳光下的陌生人，静静地睡在他的面前。翘起的黑长发凌乱地压在枕头上。面容俊美，面型有明显的棱角。睫毛纤长，因过于铮亮的阳光的刺激而微微颤动。眼底有两道为笑容加分的卧蚕稍稍突起，与本人嚣张的气质格格不入，又相得益彰。嘴唇凉薄如樱桃，淡淡的一抹，略有些红肿，是昨夜纵情声色是留下来的罪证。   
他悄悄掀开那张盖在对方身上的薄被子，映入眼帘的是大大小小的紫红印记，在亮堂的光线下特别明显，历历在目地再现了昨夜的疯狂。但此时的气氛却是如此的宁静柔和，就像一卷描绘着琴曲的五线谱。音符慷慨激昂，画在线谱上，却成了静谧的诗歌。  
掀被子的动静惊醒了熟睡的人。晨曦映照那人身体的轮廓，勾勒出柔和的光晕，甚至可以看见光线下脸上茸茸的汗毛。柱间不知道该如何称呼这位与自己一夜纵情的陌生人，只好忽略这个称呼：“早上好。”  
柱间不是一个滥情的人，也极其厌恶没有爱情的纯肉体关系，更别提与一个陌生人发生一夜情。这次的情况还是生平的第一次。不问缘由，不问姓氏，仅仅遇见的第一眼，就惊为天人。二话不说，两人的唇齿就胶着在一起。仿佛他们是上辈子失散的恋人，而这辈子命中注定要在一起。  
他有预感，躺在他对面的这个人，注定会在接下来的日子里与他纠缠一生。  
“你的名字？”他问。  
对方并没回答，默不作声地爬起来满床寻找内裤。一丝不挂的身体坦诚地裸露在他的面前，是健美的体魄。略显瘦削，但六块腹肌的形状还是明显可见。腰线尤为漂亮，有微微弯起的弧度，还有一左一右两个可爱的腰窝。  
大概唯一的瑕疵，就是胸膛上一道淡淡的刀疤。背后也有，与胸膛那道的位置一前一后平行对称。昨夜光线太暗没有看清，今天早上整副身躯都大大咧咧地展示在眼前，才发现，那两道伤疤，看起来像是被一把利器从心脏的位置贯穿而过。   
明明与柱间毫无关系，但不知为何他一看就心疼不已。陌生人还在翻箱倒柜地到处找内裤，他得不到回应，心头处隐隐地涌出火气，一言不合就抓住陌生人的手腕把对方顶在了柜子上。   
两具赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，看起来就像一对亲密无间的情侣，谁也不会料想这其实是两个连名字都不认识的陌生人。柱间的男根以一种侵犯性的动作粗鲁地挤进了对方的大腿内侧，压制着对方的囊袋。双方都还带着昨夜激战的余韵，相互摩擦时那两根抬头的性器都在蠢蠢欲动。柱间抚摸着陌生人胸膛上的疤痕，动作极轻，像是欣赏一件绝世的珍宝。而今那道疤痕已被他的吻痕所覆盖，并与他的手指近在咫尺。柱间就这样一直抚摸着，舍不得离开一丁半点，然后他虔诚地吻了上去。   
“是谁伤了你？”他问。  
有万千愁苦的思绪莫名地堵在心头，进也不是退也不是。难受的原因，似乎是想要找出那个给予伤害的人，一刀一刀地往事主的身上凌迟，千刀万剐。这真是一件奇怪的事情，就像生来他就该保护这个人，不允许这人受到一点点的伤害。  
明明，他们昨天才是首次的相遇。   
陌生人一动不动地被压在衣柜上，双手高举被柱间抓在头顶。后背紧紧贴着柜门，但一点也没有被禁锢的惊慌。他略略挑起眉，嘴角上勾，缓缓抿出一个玩味的笑容，故意拖长语调：“大概是……”   
“上辈子求而不得的爱人。”   
晨风吹进来，这句话被带到柱间的耳边，悠悠地落下，飘飘渺渺的。像一汩缓慢流动的泉水，点点滴滴无孔不入地渗进耳中，混着些许清晨刚醒的沙哑，一点一点蚕食他所剩无几的理智。   
柱间跪了下来，张嘴吃进那人的阳物。  
  
（2）  
「我觉得我们一定曾经相识在遥远的过去。在我第一眼看见你的刹那，我就知道我们命中注定会相爱。我一直坚信，你就是我那梦中的情人。」   
多年来，柱间一直重复梦见一个人。他看不清梦里的场景，也看不清梦中人的模样，甚至连梦里的是男是女都无法分辨。只觉得，那是一个对自己很是重要的人。   
这个人陪伴他长大。虽然只有一团模糊的影子，但陪着他欢乐，陪着他难过。听他讲述有趣的乐事，尴尬的糗事，难过的伤心事，是他最重要的另一半。   
虽荒唐，但柱间坚信，他能够从现实中找到这个人。   
这一次，柱间梦见的不再是镜花水月。迷雾散去，离离草原上慢慢地现出一个男子的背影来。及腰的长发被风拂起，不知何处来的凤凰花瓣贴着发丝飞舞，如别上发间的红妆。柱间知道这是梦。可是梦中竟闻到了下雨过后泥土与青草的味道，还有隐隐混杂的花香。   
你……是谁？   
柱间抬步向前走，不断地向前走。那人始终站在他的面前，不远不近，几步的距离。他感觉自己能够触碰到他。伸长了手臂，两人之间的距离还是相差那么的几步。最后，那个背影渐行渐远，并消失在了浓雾之中。   
这是梦境，梦里的人却那么的真实。   
作为一个独居的单身贵族，每周一次的超市购物是工作之余放松心情的解压方式。冰冻的牛扒会备好一周的分量，蔬菜水果则每日少量，保证新鲜，还有一些必须的日用品。   
路过情趣用品的区域，安全套与润滑油整齐地并排在货架上。“新产品”的标牌醒目地贴在一款润滑油上。柱间停下脚步，拿起一瓶看了背后的说明书两眼。   
「内有薄荷成分，给你别致的舒爽。」   
他笑了笑又放了回去。   
三十年来洁身自好连半个女朋友都没有，这些东西对他完全没有任何的作用。   
重新推动推车准备往前走。空调扇叶摆动，一阵风吹来，旁边一个擦肩而过的男人头发被吹起，拂到他的脸上。   
仅仅一瞬，柱间就被钉在了原地。   
他不知道这种感觉该如何解释。就像瞬间被雷电击中，电光石火地蹿出一团浓烈的火焰，灼烧着他沉寂了三十年的心，让他心底里的某种欲望不断放大，让他只想立即抓住这个人的手。   
直觉告诉他，这个人就是他梦里的人。一切都是命运的安排，他们命中注定会相遇。   
不能放他走，绝对不能让他就此离去！   
连推车都来不及移到一旁，柱间快步向前，在男人转弯之前抓住了他的手腕。   
“嘿。”柱间说，“我觉得你长得很像我的下一任男朋友。”   
说着，他顺手拿下了货架上的新品润滑油。  
  
（3）  
华灯初上，夜未央。落地玻璃之下，可以看见暗沉的夜色间，街道上星星点点的光，就像七夕时候潺潺河流漂浮的祈祷爱情的莲花灯。   
他们一关门就剧烈地吻在一起。柱间把男人压在门上，几乎是用撕扯的方式用力除去对方身上的衣物。男人穿着一件衬衫，柱间没有耐性一颗一颗纽扣地慢慢解开，便抓起衣领用力往外撕扯。   
刺啦一声，是纽扣被扯开的声响。衬衫质地很好，尽管柱间粗暴地用蛮力撕扯，也只能勉强扯开几颗扣子，但已足够让对方大半的胸膛露出来。柱间一只手从上至下探入衣物，覆在一边乳房上。嘴唇沿着男人的下巴一路吻到喉结，色情地吮吸起来。他能感觉到对方下巴略硬的胡渣，茸茸的，不时蹭过他的脸，蹭得他发痒。而这种实质的瘙痒又带起他心里的痒，促使他想要用力地占有对方。一气之下，他抓起男人衬衫的下摆，从下往上翻，把整件衬衫脱到了手臂的位置，趁着对方还没来得及整件脱下，趁着对方的双手被禁锢在衣袖里，一口咬在了男人的锁骨上。   
这真是一件奇怪的事情。他的内心有一只脱缰的野兽在咆哮，三十年被压抑的欲望在这个人面前一次性地爆发，傲慢地不断叫嚣：占有他！不顾一切占有他！但他从不担心自己过激的行为会惹得对方的不满与不适。他不认识这个男人，但他知道这个男人一定喜欢更加激烈的情事。   
双方都不需要用温文尔雅的表象来掩饰，只需把内心的那头欲望的野兽解开缰绳放任自由，用最大的力度，最激烈的动作。疼痛也没关系，他们可以在疼痛中获得最满足的快感。   
虎牙微微用力啃咬锁骨，湿漉漉的舌头顺着锁骨的形状撩拨到肩窝。力度是轻的，只有舌尖的位置蜻蜓点水般掠过，惹得对方的肩膀耸了耸。   
布料摩擦的声音，似是那个被压的男人已经把上衣脱下。一只手搭在他的脑后，用力往前推。紧接着，头顶传来低沉的嗓音：“你是不是男人？”   
室内没有开灯，暗沉沉的一片。柱间抬起头，无法看清男人的整张脸，只能借着月光，看见对方的嘴角一边勾起，露出一丝能够称之为挑逗，正确来说是勾引的笑容。那凉薄的唇，方才被他吮吸得满是津液，在银白色的月光下显得晶莹剔透，仿佛一只美味的樱花冻，慢慢张开，又慢慢合拢。   
柱间直起身子，用身体遮住那抹月光，把对方整个人都笼罩在自己的阴影里。站定一会儿以后就能够视物了。对方的肩膀稍窄，不如他的宽大。上半身没有着衣，整个胸膛一马平川地显露在眼前。此时他两只手一左一右撑在男人的两旁，对方被他压在门上，就像一只被关在牢笼里的猛兽。但这只猛兽一点也没有身为囚徒的自觉，反而搂上他的后颈，张牙舞爪地，用嚣张的话语挑衅他：“是男人的话，就用更激烈的方式，愉悦我。”   
真是令人火大！柱间的手绕到挑衅者的后面，一把抓住他的后颈，把他推到自己的怀里。隔着一层衣物，也能感觉到彼此的体温和狂乱的心跳。柱间皱眉道：“别惹毛我，要不然我会让你哭出来。”   
对方并未识相，反而伸手探到他的裆部拉下裤链，隔着内裤抓住那鼓起的阳物，更加嚣张地笑了出来：“就凭你这小玩意？”   
“是不是小玩意，我就让你见识见识。”柱间揽过对方的腰，未经对方的同意就咬上了他的唇，堵住那张恶劣的嘴里所有挑衅的话。他亲吻的力度很大，几乎是又啃又咬，不予对方一点喘气的余地。而男人不甘示弱，舌头主动伸进他的嘴里与他的纠缠打斗起来。   
这是一场不知鹿死谁手的角逐。彼此都不愿服输，在那有限的空间里以最快的速度攻城略地，抢夺对方呼吸的领地。双方的津液混在一起流了一嘴，柱间肺部的空气都被对方抢夺而去，甚至已经感到一丝窒息，仍然不愿放开。   
谁先放，谁就输了。   
最后几乎是同一时间的，双方默契地推开对方，都在大口大口地喘着气。下一秒，不用明说，仅仅交换一个眼神，两人又开始默契地撕扯对方身上的衣物。   
男人的上衣早就被柱间脱了去，这对于他来说有极大的优势。在对方只来得及脱下他那纽扣众多，纷繁复杂的上衣，他已经完成了解皮带，脱裤子，脱内裤等一系列的动作。柱间托起男人的屁股，像扛麻袋一样把光溜溜的他伏在肩膀上，走到床边，一把扔到了床上。   
领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，裤头被解开，与内裤一同脱下了几公分，刚好露出漆黑的茸毛和阳物的根部。柱间的下身胀得厉害，被裹在内裤里鼓鼓地弯成一道明显的弧线，呼之欲出，明晃晃地叫嚣着：想要，想要这个男人。掰开他的双腿，不由分说地进入他的身体，做得他哭出来。   
男人坐在床上，两腿曲起，两手撑在两腿之间的位置，遮住中间羞耻的生殖器官。本人却没有表现出一点点羞耻的神情，仍是那个不可一世的模样，轻佻地笑着，抬起一只手朝柱间勾了勾食指。   
被内裤束缚的阳物啪的一声整根弹了出来。男人大笑，猫起身子，跪着爬到床边，用三只手指轻轻托起横在半空的阳物，轻声说：“渴望了吧？想上我了吧？”说着他吻上了那从包皮里挣脱而出的龟头。   
家里没有拉窗帘，月光透过偌大的落地玻璃渗进来。柱间摸着男人的脑袋，偏硬的发质略有些扎手。他低下头，喘着粗气望着那个舔舐着他性器的人。   
浑圆的臀部有着好看的弧线，细皮嫩肉，让人忍不住想要掐一把。长发从肩膀上滑落，慢慢露出整个背脊，被月光镀了一层透亮的莹白，是光滑的。唯一美中不足的是，左上方有一道淡淡的疤痕。   
细长的，这种形状，应该是刀伤。   
不知为何突如其来一种窒息之感，仿佛毫无征兆地被沉没进深深的海底里不得挣脱，完全没法呼吸。他小心翼翼地抚上那道疤痕，就像触碰一件年久失修的宝物，无法控制地颤抖着声音：“是谁……伤了你？”   
是谁？伤了你？  
  
（4）  
「我曾经沉默地、毫无希望地爱过你。我既忍受着羞怯，又忍受着嫉妒的折磨。我曾经那样真诚、那样温柔地，爱过你。」   
保留前世的记忆并非一件好事。斑至今仍然不知道，为什么一出生，他就拥有一段不属于自己的记忆。记忆中的他生于战乱的年代，与挚友一起平定战乱，创立新时代，又分道扬镳，为一个宏大的理想与挚友决一死战被杀死，数十年后复活过来挑起战争却被再次打败死去。   
传说中，忘川河上有一座奈何桥，奈何桥上有一个孟婆。只要饮下孟婆汤，前尘往事就会全数忘记，以一个全新的魂魄投入轮回。   
斑猜测，前世的他大概是留有某些不愿放下的执念，没有喝下孟婆汤，带着记忆进入轮回道。这令他不得不被那段没有经历过的记忆左右今世的人生，不得不被这股经历两世的执念改变他人生的很多抉择。这并非好事。   
他拼了命地忘记那些前世的记忆，拼了命地追求一个属于自己的新的人生。可潜意识里，还是会被那段记忆所影响。   
事实上，他确实忘记了许多。忘了前世的他被族人背弃，忘了前世的他独自一人待在暗无天日的地洞里苟延残喘，忘了前世的他谋划了大半辈子却被告知一切都是虚假的。但有一个人无论如何也无法忘记。   
那个曾经杀死他的挚友，千手柱间。连带着，胸膛和背部的那道疤痕，也一并跟到了这一世。   
前世的他似乎有一个愿望，在和平的年代里与千手柱间在一起。   
他忘记了柱间的相貌，柱间的喜好，曾与柱间经历过的所有事情。但唯一无法忘记，千手柱间这个名字，还有那个“与千手柱间在一起”的执念。   
为此，他寻了三十年，在世界的许多地方留下他的踪迹，只为找到这个名为千手柱间的人。他不记得柱间的相貌，但他知道，只要遇见的那一刻，他就可以重新想起来。   
这是延续前世的缘分，他们今生命中注定会相爱。   
超市里相遇，柱间觉得他长得像下一任的男朋友，他拉过柱间的手，贴在自己的脸上，然后说：“我觉得你长得像我今生唯一的爱人。”   
长久以来的空虚得以填满，他感到极大的满足。   
所以，没有谁伤害他，那些遥远的过去本不属于他。只有面前的这个男人，他能好好地抓在手中。   
涎水淌到内裤上，浸湿了大半的布料。斑舔得柱间直接在他嘴里射了出来。吐掉那些腥味甚重的精液，看着柱间在他的上方高潮过后喘着粗气的样子，觉得人生在世也不枉此行。   
他从未与人有过类似的经验，但只要是柱间，他就似乎天生就知道该如何取悦。该用怎样的力度，怎样的方式，舔怎样的位置，可以最短时间内让柱间高潮。当然，他希望柱间亦是如此。   
躺到床上，岔开双腿，后庭大开，斑说：“上我。”   
这是他延续了两世求而不得的愿望。如今，一切都已实现。  
  
（5）  
柱间已经脱下了身上碍事的裤子。释放过一次的性器已经疲软下来，有几滴浑浊的精液黏附在茸毛及茎体上，是方才陌生人吐出阴茎时不小心带出来的。他的身上很是火热，还带着高潮过后的余韵，急需找到一个宣泄的出口。那个刚刚把他舔到射的一夜情对象此时正躺在床上，坚硬的阳物直直地挺立着，就连茎体上的青筋都露了出来，想要迸发的欲望昭然若揭。   
男人再次对他勾起食指，不知是挑衅还是勾引地嗤笑了一声：“是男人就把我做到哭。”   
柱间原意想要温柔一些，但这般的挑衅实在让他火大。他望着男人大大咧咧地露在他面前的大白屁股，突然心生恶念。   
事实上，斑说完那句话就后悔了。他想过持续的挑衅会激起柱间高昂的斗志，但没想到还会惹出这一系列的祸事。只见柱间从抽屉里摸出一包不知名的东西，撕开包装倒进自己的嘴里。光线太暗，他看不清包装上写着什么，只隐隐约约看到一个“糖”字。而下一刻，柱间含住他的性器时，他才后知后觉地发现，他的那句挑衅到底造成了多大的杀伤力。   
跳跳糖。   
那是一种难以形容的感觉。就像无数威力不大的烟花在他的性器上持续性地炸裂，不算疼痛，但有一种隐隐的麻痹。柱间的嘴里装满了跳跳糖，通过舌头的传递黏附在他的茎体上，几乎整根都是。   
每一次的炸裂都伴随着一股难以忍受的快感。而这些爆炸还是不停息的，一波未平一波又起，让他长时间地、持续性地保持在这种异常亢奋的快感中。   
就像被一种温度不高的火焰灼烧。初时没什么感觉，但爆炸的那一刻，火焰的温度骤然升高，连带着欲火迅速点燃他的身体。而这种突如其来的灼烧感又仅仅一瞬，火花四溅过后，迅速冷凝。下一秒，又是这种突如其来的灼烧感。   
斑无法控制地叫了出来。这种快感过于激烈，他略有些承受不住，手掌撑在柱间的额头上想要把那个埋首在他下身的人推开。   
柱间躲了又躲，终于有些怒了。他捡起被他扔到地上的领带，抓住男人那乱动的双手绕到身后，重重地绑了一个无法解开的死结。把男人逼到床角，重新按下那因快感而颤抖的双腿把阳物整根吞了下去，同时倒了一手含薄荷的润滑油，抹上他的股沟。   
看见男人被两种极端的快感折磨得全身颤抖真是大快人心。被挑衅得怒火攻心，他迫不及待地想要看见这个人被压在身下求饶的样子。甚至听着这人不由自主地发出来的重重的呻吟，磁性中略带着沙哑，断断续续的喘息，他就感觉倍感欢愉，就连已经发泄过一次的性器都得以重新抬头。  
斑觉得柱间在玩火，不过纵火的对象是他。他现在是身处于冰火两重天的两极地带。性器是火，后穴是冰。热火的地方被柱间的嘴用力包裹在内来回吞吐吮吸，像是一团炸裂的火焰把他整根茎体都彻底灼烧。寒冰的地方被柱间沾满薄荷润滑油的手指恶意地沿着穴口周围重复画圈，像是一滩有自由性的冰水调皮地游弋在后穴。柱间甚至为了让冰火的对比更加明显。在感觉到他即将要射的时候及时把阳物吐了出来。以最快的速度跑到房间外不知捣鼓了什么，又以最快的速度重新跑回来。在阳物被再次吞入时，斑终于忍无可忍地射了出来。   
柱间的嘴里含了热水，手掌又摸过冰块。那极端冷同时极端热的触感双双刺激着他，他甚至能够感觉到足矣灼伤他的气息从柱间的嘴里喷在他的囊袋上。这些，都让他无法控制地射出来。   
柱间的心里装着一只没有缰绳的猛兽，几欲扑出想要对他撕碎咬烂吞进肚子里。他能看见黑夜中那双特别明亮的眼睛里装着的满满都是疯狂。事实上，能把千手柱间逼到这个地步，他有一种难以言喻的成就感。初次遇见的那一刻，这人就穿了一件古板传统的衣服，扣子扣到最上面那颗。虽是抓住他的手说着挑逗的话，但笑得极有礼貌，温文尔雅，人畜无害的老好人形象。斑初见的第一面，就有一种想要把这副虚伪的皮囊撕碎，换上粗暴与疯狂的欲望。   
现在他成功了，就是代价大了点。   
浊液顺着嘴角淌下，划成一道乳白色的垂线。柱间偏头吐掉，扯过枕头垫在斑的腰下，抬高他的屁股，让他的后穴在自己的眼前一览无遗。   
斑还是双手被反绑在身后无法挣脱，所以他无法拒绝柱间掰开他的双股盯着后穴研究的羞耻行为。那两只冰块一样的手抓住他的股肉，冷得他直打颤。而他的脸却如火烧一样，即便不用镜子，他也知道他的脸跟耳根必然是潮红的。但他不能示弱，要不然便输了，于是他再次嚣张地笑了起来：“只看不做都是懦夫。”   
“谁说我不做的？”冰冷的手指粘着润滑油挤进穴口，捅进内壁，一插到底。毫无防备的撕裂感使得斑倒抽一口凉气，随即又被一股清凉感所覆盖。   
手指的冷意有镇痛作用，还带着含有薄荷的润滑油，可以很大程度上减轻肠壁被摩擦的损伤。不知是刚刚好，还是柱间早就预料，他那从未被开拓过的后穴如果遭受如此粗暴的对待，尤其还是初夜，必然会是痛楚难耐的。   
但是这一次没有，手指并未遭到太多的阻碍，斑那生涩的内壁因着足够多的润滑油顺利地容纳了两根手指的进入。柱间跪在床上，食指与中指探进了甬道的深处，剩下的三根手指来回把玩斑的囊球，另一只手抚上斑胸前的伤疤。   
他问得极为温柔，又执拗得如同一个争夺属于自己的玩具的孩童，好像斑要是不说，就誓不罢休：“不可以告诉我吗？到底是谁伤了你？”   
斑还是没说。他的双手背在身后无法使力，漆黑的眸子盯着柱间写满了疼惜的眼睛。那里有他的星辰大海，那里是他历尽两世求而不得的世界。良久，他费力起身，贴在柱间的耳边，轻轻地吹了一口气：“如果你把我服侍得愉快，我就告诉你。”   
这句话的后果就是，柱间蓦然把斑推倒，用力抽出手指换上自己早已肿得不行的阳物，捅入那还没扩张彻底的甬道。   
其实他们都在玩火，一个在恶意地挑衅，一个在恶意地撩拨。两个人都玩得乐此不疲。斑很乐意看见柱间因他而变成野兽的模样，柱间也乐意看见这个男人因他的过激而困窘又倔强。   
说到底，一个愿打，一个愿挨。   
柱间跪在床上，抬起斑的两条大腿驾到自己的肩膀上，方便性器的深入。他的阳物尺寸很大，又没有很好地为斑做扩张，贸然地插入，几乎把斑的整个甬道都塞得满满的，一点缝隙都没剩。   
不过没关系，他在内壁上抹了足够多的润滑油，即便强行开拓，也不会伤害这位亲爱的一夜情对象。   
内壁吸得死死的，紧得仿佛要把那捣蛋的异物夹断。肠壁与茎体零距离地相贴。柱间蠕动的时候，斑能够清晰地感觉到那滚烫的茎体上直直擦过他的肠肉，在润滑油的清凉之上点燃一簇簇炙热的星星之火。   
冷与热交融，冰与火之歌。  
  
（6）  
那时斑的年纪尚小，还能事无巨细地回忆起前世的每一个细节。他看见前世的自己静静地坐在木走廊上看夕阳，身旁是那个叫做千手柱间的挚友。千手柱间躺在他的身上，脑袋枕着他的大腿，睡得磨牙打呼不亦乐乎。他端坐着，大腿被那个沉甸甸的脑袋压得发麻，依然一动不动。   
他小心翼翼地低下头，拢起自己的长发不让发尖滑到千手柱间的脸上。嘴唇越凑越近，最终落到那个熟睡男人的唇上仅仅一瞬，又飞快地离开。   
斑觉得，前世的他可真傻，喜欢了这个挚友那么多年从来不敢告知自己的心思直到看着挚友与一个女子成婚。他又觉得，前世的他可真悲哀，喜欢了这个挚友那么多年从来不敢告知自己的心思，直到看着挚友与一个女子成婚。   
如果是他，甭管那人答不答应，抢过来再说。过了这个村，可就没有这个店了。   
后来长大，忘记了许多事情，他一个人游走在世界各地的每个角落，寻找那个连相貌都不记得的人。他又觉得今生的他可真傻，被前世的执念缠绕竟还真的跑遍世界寻找这个不知道是否存在的人。同时觉得，今生的他可真悲哀，被前世的执念缠绕跑遍世界寻找这个人，可是他连这个人是否存在都不知道。   
不过幸好，他找到了这个人。跨过万水千山，在茫茫人海万家灯火中与这个人擦肩而过，幸好，这个人拉住了他的手。   
幸好，柱间是存在的，并且在他即将离开之际留下了他。   
柱间的阳物整根没入斑的甬道里，留在外面的只剩下挂在根部的囊球，与斑的两两相对，并撞击在一起。他的力度很大，速度很快，动作也猛烈，身子撞在斑的大腿上发出啪啪啪的声响，同时握住斑的阳物用力撸动起来。   
斑的内壁一阵阵地痉挛收缩，绞得柱间的器官寸步难行。他浑身都在颤抖，身上有如无数只蚂蚁在啃咬，又如被无数只猫爪子肉球时轻时重地挠在皮肤上。柱间用手掌压在斑的腹部，屁股用力往前推送，几乎把他整个人都对折起来。这样的深度是前所未有。龟头触及前列腺，又停在体内磨蹭搅动，激起接连不断的快感。   
这些快感传达至前面的阴茎，茎体在柱间的手中明显地粗大挺立了几分。透明的粘液从顶端的小孔不断渗出，沾湿柱间的手。他用虎口的位置摩擦斑的顶端。那里有一层薄茧，柱间就用这微硬的茧子上下磨着斑那敏感通红漏水的龟头。   
甬道被用力地抽插，双眼氤氲了模糊的水汽。斑大口大口地喘着气，缚在身后的双手无意识地想要抓点什么。被单也好，枕头也好，无论什么都好。可是在那有限的地方摸了半天，也没有摸出来个东西。他想要咬自己的手臂，用疼痛来遮掩那源源不绝折磨得他高潮不断的快感。奈何双手无法动弹，领带把他的手腕捆出了红印。最后他放弃挣脱，咬紧自己的下唇，用力得几乎咬出血。   
柱间见状，连忙用手拨开斑额前垂落下来被汗水浸湿的刘海，捧起斑的脸，拇指抠在他的下唇上，试图撬开他咬着嘴唇的牙齿，并把手腕放在他的嘴边，说： “别咬自己，受不了就咬我。”   
眼中有被放大的欲望，但更多的是慌张、怜惜，和心疼。斑突然有些明白前世的自己为什么会喜欢这个叫做千手柱间的人。这个人，的确有很多值得喜欢的地方。   
他偏过头去吻了吻抚摸着他脸庞的柱间的手心，勾起上唇，微微一笑：“你相信，有些人是命中注定会在一起的吗？”   
“当然相信。”柱间回以一个同样的浅笑，并吻上斑的唇。在那之前，他说的最后一句话是：“我们命中注定会相爱。”   
柱间射进了斑的体内。同一时间，斑在他的手中射了出来。   
一夜纵情。  
  
（7）  
第二天醒来的时候，斑又被压在衣柜上做了一次。他的身上布满了柱间留下的罪证，后穴被插得麻木，双腿甚至连走路都在微微打颤。但看见柱间多次因他而失去理智的样子，又莫名地感到一阵愉悦感。   
他就是想要撕碎前世的千手柱间那迟钝得一辈子都没能发现他心思的蠢样。   
柱间问及他的名字，想要他的联系方式，似乎急切地想要对他这个一夜情对象负责任。而拒绝告知这些之后，那个在床上凶狠地上了他一夜的男人竟然蹲在一旁莫名地消沉起来，就像一个丢失玩具可怜兮兮的小孩子。   
这真是一件好玩的事情。   
斑又恢复了那副不可一世的模样，轻佻地拂过柱间的下巴，嚣张地笑了起来，说着挑衅的话：“既然你相信命中注定，那就说明我们之间有缘分。既然有缘，那么就算这次不告诉你，总有一天你还是会知道的。怎样？要赌吗？如果你一个月内能够找到我，并且知道我的名字，我就让你再上一次。”   
柱间的心里燃烧着对他的占有欲。斑知道，过了今天，柱间必然会想尽一切的办法，挖地三尺也要找到他。他找了柱间那么多年，也是时候让柱间尝尝日日寻觅夜夜思念一个不知在何处、不知姓名的爱人的滋味。   
走出大门的那一刻，捉迷藏的游戏，就正式开始。  
  
（8）   
一个月后，某个天气晴朗的日子，斑坐在一家餐厅里等待着上菜，发现这餐厅处处透露着奇怪。   
首先，这是一家五星级好评的高级餐厅，虽然价钱昂贵，但不至于整个晚上连一个客人都没有。其次，不仅没有客人，甚至连服务员都没有，斑按了呼叫的银铃好几下，也没有半个人来为他倒水。   
愤愤不平，等吃完这一顿，一定要在社交网站上给这家店一个大大的差评。   
轰隆一声，整家店的灯光同时消失。斑皱眉，站起身来果断离去。然而脚步还没抬起，他就看见了一个熟悉的人。   
聚光灯下的千手柱间一身厨师的装扮，端着一盘煎得滋滋响的牛扒。他的一夜情对象就这么踩着灯光，一步一步地向他走来。   
柱间在斑的面前站定，放下捣鼓了很久的牛扒，脱掉与他的气质完全不搭的厨师帽，抚上斑的脸，笑得花枝招展：“我亲爱的宇智波先生，我说过，我们命中注定会相爱。”  
一阵莫名的火气，斑挑起眉，两只爪子扒上那张蠢脸不留情面地揉搓：“敢情今天被你包场了？”   
柱间脸被捏得红肿，却一点也不生气，巴巴地凑过去让斑更容易蹂躏。   
“斑，我找你很久了。”   
接下来，就又是另一段故事了。  
  
End.


End file.
